Trabian Republic
The Trabian Republic, or simply known as Trabia, is the most powerful nation known in Axios. It covers almost all of the western part of Cyrodiil's Imperial Reserve. Within its walls is a large city surrounding the Grand Castle itself, located in the middle of the entire kingdom. It is the largest city in all of Cyrodiil and the most technologically advanced. It is divided into 5 areas: The Plaza District, the Academy District, the Commerce District, the Arena District and the Grand Castle. The castle itself also serves as the Industrial District of the city. People transport from district to district via horse/carriage or small-scale airships. The regency itself is protected by the Red Wings, the Trabian Airfleet and Dragon Knights. Trabia is the most friendly and largest community in all of Cyrodiil as well as the most technologically advanced. Recently, ground-breaking techonlogical discoveries have allowed the people of Trabia to forge and create advanced transportation vehicles, such as steam-powered boats and even airships. Government Trabia's form of government resembles an monarchic parliament, the highest ranking members of Trabia's Royal Family electing a Regent based on votes after the previous Regent has either passed or retired. It is unknown whether it is a bi-cameral or unicameral parliament. History Foundation Trabia was officially formed at some point between 4E 180, five years after the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. Due to the heinous crimes commited by the Altmer against humanity ever since the early days of Axios, the Trabians lived underground while building advanced airships to be used for war against the Aldmeri Dominion. The Beginning of the Second Great War 23 years later, the Trabians commenced an all-out war against the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion with their new, advanced airship fleet and heavily-trained military. The latter was severely crippled in a matter of months despite their greatest efforts to hold off the overwhelming firepower of the former. In the 7th month of the Second Great War, the Trabians devastate all of Alinor and destroyed the last bastion of Thalmor influence in Axios. With their pride and arrogance crushed, the Thalmor engage the Trabians in a last stand and is utterly defeated after 3 days of brutal fighting in the Battle of the Crystal Tower. Rise of the Republic After crushing the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion for good, the Mede Empire is eventually annexed into Trabia. The masquerade persists, and peace finally returned to Axios, and the Trabian Republic was born. At 4E 204, the Trabians begin to build their great walled city that covered all of Cyrodiil's Imperial Reserve. The entire Grand Castle and city took 16 years to finish with seemingly unlimited resources. At present, they maintain a strong relationship with the other kingdoms of Axios such as Alexandria, the Republic of Camlorn, and more. Controversy Despite being very friendly to any race, almost all Trabians continue to hold an incredibly bitter resentment with all Altmer, whom they considered the mortal enemies of Axios and 'The greatest mistake that existence itself created'. This may be due to the Trabians' experience and the suffering of man brought about by the Thalmor during the Great War several years before the birth of the Republic. Despite the fact that tensions died down, many Trabians treat Altmer as heathens and did little to nothing in helping them survive an approaching extinction due to the lack of selective breeding. According to one of the members of Trabia's High Court, one can consider that the Trabian Republic may be no different from the Aldmeri Dominion itself, possibly implying that the Republic may be a new 'Human' Dominion. Locations Trabia is situated at the center of the Imperial Reserve. Covering almost all of the reserve's landscape and fortified at every side by the castle's grand walls and towers, the city is currently only accessible via airship. Anyone entering the city must show proper papers and requirements to even enter within the walls, although there were some exceptions. The city itself if divided into four districts. Moving from one district to another takes hours on foot. Therefore, carriages and small-scale airships are the mainstream method of transportation throughout the city. The castle can only be accessed through a single, heavily-guarded gate and airship hangar. The Plaza District Located in the western part of the city, the Plaza District is home to the famous shops, theatres, and restaurants of Trabia. It is the venue of the bright side of the kingdom itself. Festivals also take place here twice a year. It is also home to the famous Drunk Dragon Tavern, which sells first-class dishes which even commoners can afford. The Academy District The Acedemy District is where the initiates of Trabia, dubbed as students, study and live until their graduation to one of the three courses: Military, Engineering, or Commerce. Upon entering the district, a statue of Numidium can be viewed, built to honor the legacy of the Dwemer. The sight of students here are very common, and there are many shops built here to help the students ease their burdens after a long day of studying and training. This district also houses a training facility for warriors, mages, and thieves. This district is located in the Northern Part of the city. The Commerce District The Commerce District, located south of the city, is one of the largest commercial areas in Axios. Among it's many shops are Blacksmiths, General Goods, Alchemy, Meats and Produce, Raiments, Magic Shops, Enchanting Services, Synthesis Shops, and Fletcher Shops. Along with shops, it is also home to Trabia's Stumbling Sphere Inn, which serves very affordable high-class food and drinks and very clean rooms fit for a king for a price of 10 septims a day. The Arena District Located east of the city, serves as the training grounds of anyone willing to test their skills and prowess in combat. Warriors and Mages can also test each other's mettle without actually killing each other. This district also holds an annual Pit Fighter Contest, where participants consisting of warriors and mages fight each other for the highest place in the contest and the reward of 15,000 septims to the champion. The Grand Castle Regarded as both the fourth and fifth district, the Trabia Grand Castle is an impressive structure with walls surrounding it. It is considered 'a city within a city'. It is home to the Regent of Trabia, along with the highest members of his court. The castle itself is located in the center of the city and consists of 4 large areas and three levels. Category:Locations Category:Factions